The rise Of Energy
by Redfern19
Summary: Naruto is dedicated to following his father's wishes, to follow the vows that he took. He would protect anyone that needed and stop anyone who meant to cause harm to an innocent this is the story of Naruto the energy Dragon slayer and his journey to become a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted Naruto to be a dragon slayer but could not think of an element for him so i took inspiration from a superhero i like tell me if you like the idea.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy tail or Naruto**

* * *

Chapter one

X777 6th

"Do it again, make sure you focus on your magic though." loud gruff voice echoed throughout the dark space. As the voice said this another figure began to slowly reveal itself as a red glow began to slowly outline a figure of what appeared to be a teenage boy.

"ENERGY DRIVE!" The figure shouted as the glow over took his whole body. His face was know lit up and you could see his whole body because of the light. He was a young boy around the age of 14. He had bright blonde hair that stuck up in all directions clearly it had been never tamed before. He had bright cerulean eyes that were shining in contrast with the red glow that currently consumed the boy. He had three whisker like marks on each cheek giving him a type of feral look. He was currently smiling in triumph as he looked at the glow. His mouth opened as if he was about to say something to the deep voice that sounded earlier-

BANG

It echoed throughout the cave and the red glow immediately disapperated. Darkness once again consumed the area.

"I told you. Idiot you need to concentrate." The Deep voice shouted out again. "Now close your eyes and feel your magic. Do not rush it take your time." He tried to explain to the boy.

The boy listened to his teacher and took a deep breath, He closed his eyes and concentrated on the magi that was flowing through his body. He then began to concentrate on it and push it towards the barrier that would let him go into Energy drive mode. As the magi reached the barrier he pushed his magi against and slowly pushed it through, as he did this he made sure that he controlled his breathing so he would not lose control over the magi. As the magi started to go past the barrier outside the boy's body it began to start to glow red once again.

The boy's body began to slowly develop a red aura that seemed to seep through the pores in his skin. It b began to consume his whole body and started to flicker as if the were flames giving the impression that the boy was on fire. As more of magi was coming through the barrier the aura began to deepen in color becoming a deep scarlet red. The boy's teacher looked at him and knew that his student had managed to achieve his goal.

The young teen slowly opened his eyes to see if he had finally managed to achieve the task the teacher had set him. As he looked at the aura he was shocked because it had never been this strong before. He was not shocked for long as pride soon flooded his body.

"Okay you can cancel it now." The Older voice said. The boy listened to his Teacher and looked towards him for his new instructions. " You are going to need to practice that Naruto. You will need to be able to enter that state in a moments notice. It will not be of any us to you in battle if you need to stand still to activate it."

"Yes Navitas I will keep on practicing. Now are you going to be teaching me anything else. I can do whatever you show me so please Tou-san show me something else!" Naruto cheered looking up at his Fathers huge figure.

"No Naruto it is time to for you to get on with your studies." The figure said as he shot a small red beam to the side of him making a small fire appeared. The dark place was then lit up as it became clear that the two figures were in a cave. The other figure was also revealed. It was not human. It was a huge scarlet red dragon. It towered over the young boy as he looked up at the huge being.

"But Tou-san studies are boring. I am going to be a mage so why would i need to know this stuff." Naruto complained throwing his arms up to emphasis his problem with studying.

"Well your going to study because if you are going to be my Dragon slayer you will represent me with pride. I will not have you be some kind of reckless idiot like Igneel would let his slayer become. Energy is powerful always so that means you need to be powerful in all aspects" Navitas said to the try and encourage him to study.

"Okay Tou-san i will get straight to it!" Naruto shouted as he rushed over to a small desk with several book laid out on. He immediately began scribbling away on a piece of paper. Anyway that would make him more powerful he would try to master. To him becoming powerful was everything he had always wanted to powerful just like Navitas and make him proud. He also wanted to become powerful so he would be able to help others. He would be able to protect those who need it and stop anyone who tried to cause people harm.

This had been his dream ever since Navitas had saved him.

**Flashback**

Naruto was only running away as fast as his six year old legs could carry him. Those creeps in the dark robes had been looking for him for a while now. They had come through his home town snatching anyone they could get their hands on. Naruto had been on the way back to the orphanage when they saw him.

"Hey you kid stand still!" One of them shouted at him. Naruto knew that these people meant him harm just by the way they looked at him. Naruto had also seen several people behind them leading a load of villagers away. Therefor Naruto immediately began to run away.

"Hey get back here you brat!" One called out to him as they immediately began to run after him. They had strict orders to find and capture as many people as they could so the could force them to work on the tower of heaven. They would not let this boy get away from them.

Naruto began running for his life desperate to get away from these men. He was running through the streets that he grew up on. Going down side alleys that he hoped would allow him to lose his pursuers. Jumping over any obstacle. However the guys in robes were older than him and had a longer leg span and were rapidly gaining on him. He finally made it to edge of town and began trying to make a break for the forest where he could possibly hide. However as he made it halfway through the open field. one of the mages used some kind of spell forcing Naruto to fall to the ground in pain.

Meanwhile in the air above them Navitas was flying back to his cave. As he looked at the ground below using his enhanced eyesight he saw Naruto in his predicament. He hated dark mages ones that would use children to fulfill whatever dark task they were trying to do. He was one of the only Dragons that wished to help humans he wanted the species to live in peace and not fight. However many humans were jealous and greedy for power. This made it almost impossible for them to co-exist.

However today he was going to save this boy. He was going to make sure the dark mages would not accomplish their goals. Therefore he flew down to the field. He landed with a great big thud. It sent shock-waves throughout the ground. Knocking the mages to the floor.

As they stood back up to look at what had knocked them to floor. Their eyes went wide as they saw the dragon.

"You will not harm this child." Navitas declared as he eyed each of the dark mages. Each one seemed to cower in fear as they looked at the mighty beast that was meant to be a legend. They had no idea what they were going to do they knew that they stood no chance against the beast however they could not disobey their orders. They needed slaves for their ultimate goal.

The stupidity over the mages won over and they readied their magic circles ready to fire their spell at Navitas. However all Navitas did was swipe his tail straight at the mages knocking them all unconscious. He then looked directly at the young boy **who** was now shaking even more due to the appearance of the beast. Naruto would not even look up towards the great dragon, he was scared that the dragon was going to eat him.

"Stand up boy!" Navitas ordered the Naruto. As Naruto stood up he still would not look up towards the dragon. "Look at me human!" This caused Naruto to move his head slowly up. Hesitating with each movement as if a look from the dragon could just kill him.

" I am not going to kill you. I just saved your life from those criminals. I have a preposition for you anyway." Navitas said finally drawing the boys full gaze. "Do you want to help people like i just helped you? To make sure no innocents are ever harmed? To fight anyone who means harm to your friends and others?" Navitas asked to boy.

Naruto thought about what the dragon was saying. All the people he knew were now captured and if not dead. He did not want this thing to ever happen again. How could he let it happen when someone was going to offer him a way to stop this. "Yes Dragon-sama I do not want any of those things to happen anymore. I will not let it happen anymore. I want to become a strong mage to stop this."

"Good that is the answer i was looking for. Therefore I am going to teach you magic. Magic that will give you power so you could accomplish all of those things. Therefore i am going to teach you my magic."

"Really? What kind of magic do you use? Is it powerful? Will i be able to defeat all of the bad guys that took away from my village and tried to capture me?" Naruto fired out his questions desperate to find out what the Dragon was going to be teaching him.

"You will find out in time." Navitas smiled at the boys eagerness." However you are going to have to call me Tou-san."

**Flashback end**

Naruto had come far in the time that Navitas had took him under his wing. He had learnt every move, technique and lesson that the mighty Dragon had given him.

Navitas smiled sadly at Naruto the time that he spent with the boy had been truly some of the best years in his life. He saw the boy as his son and he was proud like any father should be of his son. He did not want to leave his son like all the dragon parents were doing. He hoped that Naruto would one day understand why he had to leave and would forgive him.

Later that night while Naruto slept he woke up and as quietly as his huge legs would allow he began to walk towards the exit of the cave. He only stopped once when he was near Naruto's be. Navitas' tail swung around with a small parcel hooked on the end placing it on the sleeping figure of his son. Once it was safely on the boy he carried. on towards the exit. Once he reached the end of the cave he pushed off with his mighty legs and flapped his wings and flew off into the night.

When Naruto awoke that night the first thing that put him on guard was the lack of scent of his parent. Normally if his tou-san was here the smell would be a lot stronger and potent however today it was not. At first he fought it was because he had gone hunting but the thought was canceled when he saw the small parcel on top of his blanket it had two words written in scortch marks most likely caused by his tou'san's magic.

'I'm sorry'

This brought a tear straight to Naruto's eye as he began to open the small parcel. When it was finally open he saw that it was a headband with a metal plate in the center. On the plate was a swirl. Naruto knew it was meant to symbolize his tou-san's magic. He tied it to his forehead and jumped out of his bed. Naruto began to walk to the end of the cave knowing that it was most likely going to be the last time he was here. Once he was at the end he took one last look back and let another tear fall from his eye before he turned around and carried on walking.

"Well i guess i better join a guild like tou-san taught me about."

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys i hope it was okay. I hope you send it your reviews on how i can improve also send in your ideas for a pairing and naruto's exceed partner. Should he join fairy tail or another guild ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I have been thinking hard on what guild Naruto is going to join i really like the idea of him joining one guild and then fairy tail later but nothing is confirmed yet. also can someone give me an idea as to what Naruto could eat for a power boost as for the pairing it will be a poll i have some ideas but nothing that sounds that good.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto had left home two weeks ago. He had found a path on the mountain that he started to follow only ever going off of it to hunt for food. It did not take him long to come to the next town. As he entered he looked around in awe at all of the buildings he had only ever been in Navitas' cave and his birth village which was only small and had no other buildings the size as this town.

As he walked through the town he could not help but stare at almost everything. It was all so different the sounds that were being heard. The sights he could see. The smells that invaded his nostrils. All of this was just so foreign to him. He did not know what to do. What to try first, What to look at. However as he was mesmerized by all of this he never noticed the strange looks he was getting.

The reason people was staring was because he was currently drooling all down himself without even noticing. As Naruto stood there he never noticed the small horde of children running down the street after a ball. The ball bounced to the side of Naruto and carried on past him. The children however did not stop, did not go around, but instead ran into him. It all happened so quick to the bystanders one minute the weird drooling teen was there the next he was crumpled on the floor and the children were no where to be seen.

Once Naruto stopped twitching and finally got up off the floor. He had regained his senses altogether. He began to walk around taking his time at each market stall, so he could look at all the merchandise being sold. Several of the trinkets interested him greatly such as the animated toys that seemed to be alive. The magic reading glasses, magical shoes. None of these things were ever at his town. In fact now that he thought about there was never anything to do with magic in his village. The only time anything to do with magic entered his village was a passing mage or a story that was told to the children.

* * *

Meanwhile

The members of Snake Bite stood on a hill overlooking the town of Ipsum they had been planning on raiding this village for a while. It was well know that Ipsum was quite a wealthy city due to the trade that the markets brought in. If they manged to successfully pull this raid off their reputation would drastically rise. The only people who knew of them were a few people they robbed on the streets.

Their aim was to become the most powerful mages in Fiore. Each member of Snake bite had been kicked of a previous guild for a crime they committed. They ranged from stealing to assassination missions. However not many of the members had actually completed the assassination mission they took. This was what they believed as a mission that would put their dark guild on the map and make everyone fear them.

With a a flick of his wrist the mage, to the front of the guild ordered the dark mages to begin their mission.

* * *

Back to Naruto

Naruto had finally finished looking around the market and was sat in a restaurant waiting for his meal.

"Did you hear Phantom lord destroyed another dark guild!" He heard one patron say.

"I know they are by far the strongest guild in Fiore at the moment. They always seem to completely destroy a dark guild whenever they fight. Their members are real heroes." Was heard from Naruto. He had been trying to find out which guild would have been best for him to join. He needed a guild that was strong and able to help him protect innocents and stop the darkness that was consuming people.

When his meal finally arrived the thoughts about a guild immediately stopped and his mind focused on the food. As his chopsticks were about to touch the food The table began to vibrate. In fact the floor was vibrating. This put Naruto on alert as his instincts began to flare.

BOOM!

Many heads snapped in the direction of where the sound was heard from. Murmurs began throughout the restaurant between the customers as some began to panic.

Naruto just got out of his eat and placed money on the table for his food and ran in the direction of the explosion. As he ran he had to dodge several civilians all running in the opposite direction Mothers were holding on to their children so they would not get lost. People jumped over dropped objects. Screams and wails from children began to fill Naruto's hears as he flinched at the intensity of them. Sometimes he=is Dragon enhanced hearing was really a curse.

Naruto saw the smoke billowing in the air as he got closer to the market square. He heard the dark laughs replace the screams.

Upon reaching the square Naruto saw ten men vandalizing and stealing from all of the stalls that he browsed earlier. his eyes narrowed as he saw this. This was the type of people that he detested. This was going to be his first act as mage.

"Put the stuff down and i will let you go if i feel like it." Naruto said drawing the attention of all the mages. Each one eyeing him up and debating whether he was a threat or not.

"Go away little boy or we will hurt you do you not know we are a dark guild and we will kill you." One of the criminals hissed at Naruto. Trying to scare him away so they could carry on with their looting. They would not let some little punk get in the way of them becoming legends.

"Daisuke get rid of him." The leader of the group ordered as he saw that Naruto was not evening moving from his spot. In fact not even a look of fear crossed the boy's face.

Daisuke put both his hand down by his side and elongated each finger and looked straight at Naruto. He smiled cruelly at him. He was going to get rid of this kid quick and grab as much loot as he could.

"Claw magic sharpen." A grey magic circle appeared around each finger tip and the nail began to grow and sharpen. His nails eventually stopped at around four inches. Naruto just looked at him and sighed with disappointment. The claw user charged straight at Naruto closing the distance between the two very quickly. He swiped his hand towards Naruto's neck aiming to slice the teen's neck open. However Naruto just leaned backwards the claws missing by an inch. The claw followed uo going for stab to the face which Naruto turned so the claws went straight past his face. The dragon slayer countered this with a swift uppercut to the belly.

The punch forced The claw user back gasping for air.

"Well that was a lucky hit there kid. Now try this. Claw magic Human Javelin!" He cried and but his hands together extended his arms above his head and shot at Naruto like a bullet. Naruto just waited calmly before the claw user got in range and lifted his leg above his head and brought his heel down on the human javelin's head. The force of the blow cracked to floor as the mage hit the floor and knocked him unconscious.

" Well he was easy." Naruto said in a bored tone looking at the other guild members.

"Did he just take out Daisuke without using magic? what is this kid?" One member said looking at the scene in shock.

"He was weak anyway Jiro, Itsuki you two are up do not fail me." The leader sent the next two guild members up.

" Daisuke was weak anyway now its our turn. Prepare for a beat down ki..." Jiro's taunt was cut off from a punch to the face instantly shutting up and sending him flying back into a wagon destroying it. Making the mages go wide eyed at how quick Jiro was taken out.

"Seriously are you all this weak?" Naruto asked taunting them trying to make mad so they would slip up and make mistakes,

"Disk Magic Triple round !" Three blue disks were shot at Naruto Courtesy of Itsuki. The three disks forced Naruto to jump upwards to avoid the attack. As he landed Naruto tried to run forward to get the to the mage. However he was forced backwards by the disks that were shot at him. Naruto eyed his opponent looking for a weakness in the way the disks were frown.

It only took a minute because of the way Itsuki was throwing the disks at Naruto. The disks were incredibly hard to aim and only traveled in a straight line.. With this in mind Naruto began his charge once again. s the first disk came at his chest he jumped to the side, Which was followed by another disk heading at is legs making Naruto jump to dodge and them bend his body in the air to doge the third disk. Itsuki began to panic as Naruto drew closer to him.

"Dark Disk Head Hunter!" Itsuki called out throwing his most powerful disk at Naruto. This disk was black in color and had a jagged edge to it. Naruto slid along the floor to dodge the head shot. Naruto's slide ended just underneath Itsuki. Therefore Naruto extended his leg towards Itsuki's chin kicking him into the air. Naruto then stood up Coating his foot in his dragon's energy.

"**ENERGY DRAGON'S BOLT VOLLEY!"****  
**

Naruto timed it right as Itsuki descended is Energy coated leg connected with his chest and shot him straight at another one of the criminals knocking them both out.

Feeling the rush of combat Naruto then charged at two of the criminals who were stealing from a market stall that sold toys.

**"ENERGY**** DRAGON'S PIERCING FANG!"**

Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air and started to spin with his red magic coating his body making him look like a meteor entering the solar system. The two criminals stood no chance as the human projectile came crashing into the both of them both into a crater in the floor.

There were now three members of Snake bite left as Naruto stood up from the crater his back turned to them. He looked slowly over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed and his two canines that looked like fangs due to being dragon slayer exposed. He said one word.

"Run." The Snake bite guild's remaining members just looked at Naruto in pure fear and hightailed it out of there. However The leader of the Guild remained looking defiantly at Naruto.

"I will not be humiliated like this. The rest of my guild may be cowards and weaklings but i was guild master for a reason." He said trying to threaten Naruto which just left the dragon slayer confused as to how beating these 'mages' was a hard thing.

"Prepare to Face my Wrath!" The guild Master roared.

"**BUBBLE MAGIC BUBBLE STORM!"**

Naruto's eyes went wide with with shock before he clutched his sides, fell to the floor with tears in his eyes as he laughed.

"AHAHAHAH OOh my god what they hell!" Naruto cried.

"What are you laughing at Boy!" The guild master roared.

" You use fucking bubbles and you are a dark mage what the actual hell!" Naruto cried bursting into hysterics as he rolled on the floor.

"That's it you are **DEAD!" **The Guild master screamed.

**"BUBBLE MAGIC POISON BUBBLE!"**

The final Dark mage screamed as a magic circle appeared and shot out a huge rownish green bubble.

"Ahhh shit." Naruto moaned as he looked at the bubble. Even though it was a bubble it was still poison. As it got close to him Naruto rolled to the side narrowly missing the Bubble.

"**ENERGY DRAGON OPTIC BLAST!"**

Naruto said as he was in the kneeling position. Two magic circles appeared on his eyes and shot out the Scarlet red beam. The beam impacted the Dark mage shooting him into a wall which collapse don him.

As the silence reigned several villagers that had been hiding cam out of their positions and observed the battlefield. When they saw Naruto they rushed to him cheering their thanks. The cheers attracted more of the villagers who started to come out of their hiding positions. Some of the villagers who did not join in on the celebration straight away went and tied up the Criminals for the rune knight later.

"Our hero !" The villagers kept cheering as they laughed. Naruto however was stunned at the reaction he was receiving and did not know what to do with it.

What he did not know was that a figure had observed his whole fight and was originally going to intervene until Naruto appeared. Therefore he sat back and watch the events unfold to see what the young mage could do. This figure was now approaching Naruto an this figure had the insignia of a wizard saint...

* * *

**Thank you for reading everyone it means a lot. So did anyone guess the hero that inspired the dragon slayer powers? Who do you think the saint is? and vote for who you want as the pairing! Please keep sending in your ideas they are incredibly helpful and please keep reviewing they help me improve my writing. So until next time !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to all the people that have read my story and reviewed it etc. It is a great help and makes me wanted to writ at receiving such positive feedback for Naruto and be sure to keep voting on the pairing i am not entirely sure aaon any of them really and could really use suggestions if anyone has any.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

The man that had the wizard saint logo was astounded at the power the young boy had. It was rare for someone so young to be so powerful, he was a prodigy and he wanted him. He wanted the boy to be part of his guild. He knew that Naruto was going to be one of the most powerful mages in all of the kingdom and if he was part of his guild it would bring more power and reputation to it.

As he walked closer to the crowd of cheering people his smile grew the rumors would spread of this boy's victory gaining reputation for the lad, and if he went and offered membership to the guild now then the fame for the boy and guild would grow exceptionally.

"Hello i am Jose Porla one of the ten wizard saints." Jose said as his arm extended towards Naruto when he was in front of the boy. Naruto who's eyes went wide at meeting a wizard saint accepted the hand and shook it.

"I am Naruto." Naruto simply replied because of the awe he was in at meeting a wizard saint. The villagers around Naruto were also in awe and shock at meeting to them a legend.

" I saw you take care of them dark mages it was quite something." Jose said as he was amused at the reaction he was receiving from the Village and the young mage. " You are the type of person my guild needs. Powerful and willing to help people in need."

"I am sorry but what is you guild's name?" Naruto asked he only really knew who the ten wizard saints were Navitas wanted him to know who the most powerful mages were. He never taught Naruto about the guilds.

"How can you know who i am but not my guild?" Jose chuckled at the young mage he really felt sorry for young Dragon slayer Gajeel was the same when they first met. " I am the Guild master of the most powerful guild in fiore. Phantom Lord!"

This shocked Naruto again as when he heard the villagers talk about Phantom Lord earlier he was going the try and join them as he thought he could be put to work best there.

"Really? I was thinking about joining your guild!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at Jose.

"Well then this is convenient as i would also like you to join my guild." This drew many of the villagers attention and they started whispering among themselves. Nothing like this ever happened in their town.

"I am honored of course i will join." Naruto said to Jose bowing slightly showing his appreciation to the wizard saint's offer.

"Good, I expect great things from you."

* * *

**5 Months later**

"Come on Juvia are you coming or not?" Naruto shouted at the young girl who was currently stood in a corner with a rain cloud over her heard looking miserable.

"No Naruto-niisan Juvia is going to stay at the guild today." She replied in a monotone voice.

"Okay then have it your way Juvia. I will see you later say bye to Gajeel for me." Naruto said to her as he waved goodbye to her.

Naruto had just taken a simple job to rid a town of a few vulcans who were causing a bit of trouble by attacking some farmlands. To him this mission was going to be easy and straightforward. During his time at Phantom Lord it was what he had expected from the most powerful guild in fiore. All of the mages were powerful and fun to fight against.

Since coming to the guild however he had become really close friends with two of the mages. These were Juvia the rain women and Gajeel the iron dragon slayer. They had all become close over time and doing missons together. Juvia however was in the process of forming a team with three other mages because of her powers with water magic.

Naruto and Gajeel however were being called the Dragons of Phantom ever since they started doing some major missions together. The two of them considered themselves to be brothers in all but blood. Naruto's relationship with Jose had somewhat changed at first Jose had been a great master and had cared about helping people and stopping the dark guilds. However after a meeting that Jose went to he had become slightly more colder and more dedicated to raising the fame of the guild.

Naruto had decided that he would rather walk to his client instead of taking the train. It was not that far away and plus he could not stand travel just like all dragon slayers.

When he finally arrived at a small farmhouse he was shocked at what he saw. The fields around were wreaked,wood from what he assumed was a shed He walked up to the farm house and knocked on his door. An elderly man answered the door.

"Hello you must be a mage who accepted my request yes?" He said looking straight at Naruto

"Yes i am if you tell me where the vulcans were last i can get straight to it." Naruto replied wanting to get the job done.

"Yes well they last went up into the mountains that way." The Farmer told Naruto indicating to the mountains.

"Thank i will be back later for the payment." Naruto replied and left in the direction where the man had just pointed to.

Naruto had been walking through the mountains following the tracks that the vulcans had left behind. When he finally reached a cave he heard the echos of the monkey noises they were making. Naruto walked into the darkness of the cave. He flicked his finger igniting a small red glow on his finger so he could see a few feet in front of him.

As he walked through the cave he heard the cries of the beasts getting louder. He finally reached part of the cave that was big enough to be a room that housed the Vulcans. There was only five of them two were asleep and the other three were fighting each other.

As Naruto walked towards them it was almost as if they sensed his presence all of them even the two who were asleep looked towards him. Once they realized that the new presence inside their home was not a welcome one they began to growl and screech at Naruto.

Naruto grimaced at the noise they were making. He ignited both hands in his energy and waited. The vulcans all charged straight at Naruto. However in their rush the five vulcans collided knocking into each other, one of the vulcans however managed to regain it's balance and carried on towards Naruto. It jumped straight at Naruto aiming to tackle Naruto.

Naruto ducked underneath the arms of the beast and followed through with an energy enhanced fist to the gut of the beast sending it flying to the other side of the cave. The other four vulcans had finally untangled themselves and got up off the floor two of the beast charged at him causing Naruto to flip over them and land in a crouched position. As he landed another vulcan was upon him.

Naruto spun around still in the crouched position with one leg extended. This swept away the footing of the vulcan sending it crashing to the floor in a heap. While it was on the floor Naruto quickly got up off the floor and sent a hammering energy fist down to the beast's head sending it into a blissful slumber. The fifth Vulcan ran at Naruto while the mage's back was turned. It sent a punch to the back of the dragon slayer's head. However before it connected Naruto grabbed hold of the offending arm, one hand at the wrist the other at the elbow. Naruto then used his shoulder to judo flip the beast over making it land on the unconscious vulcan.

Meanwhile the two of the vulcans had manged to regain their composure after their confusion over where the human turned and saw two of their brothers on the floor at the mage's feet. This then sent them in to a fit of rage. The howling of the two reached new levels as the tried to once again capture the human.

The two of them charged towards the mage one of them dived towards Naruto's legs and the other one at his upper body. Naruto not expecting the co-ordinated attack, and the speed at which the raged vulcan moved at was taken by surprise. He was jerked off his feet as he was tackled by the two. They all landed in a heap. One of the vulcan began to send punches to Naruto. The mage dodged as many as he could. A few of the punches impacted Naruto.

The dragon slayer tried throwing the vulcans off of him but the creature's superior size made Naruto unable to do so. Thinking on his feet Naruto decided he would use his magic as a way to escape. He coated his feet in his power and channeled it so it acted as a boost. Naruto's whole body shot out from underneath the vulcan. As he stood up from the attack acting on his instinct he yelled out.

**"ENERGY DRAGON'S OPTIC BLAST!"**

The red beam shot straight towards the vulcans that had pinned him down. The two were thrown back the one at the front taking the brute of the beam was rendered unconscious. This spell to Naruto was one of his favorites, it was not his most powerful but it could be used in a lot of situations.

Three vulcans were left now. One of them was limping in pain and would be dealt with soon, the other two were more fighting fit. Naruto charged at the limp aiming to put a stop to that one so he could concentrate on the other two. He threw a fierce punch straight at its head taking it out.

The other two eyed Naruto wondering best how they could take the mage out and escape without much of a beating. However Vulcans were never known for their brains and charged once again at Naruto who just stood still and waited for the two.

Naruto at the right time jumped grabbed both of the Vulcans heads and slammed them together. Once he dealt with them he let out a tired sigh and tied them up he would have to make sure they were somewhere where they could not cause any trouble.

* * *

**Later**

Naruto was now back on the road, on his way back to the guild. He had collected his jewels from the client. As he was walking through a forest he heard some noises not that far away. Naruto went to investigate to make sure it was nothing dangerous. What he saw shocked him. A huge tiger was growling at a small Navy blue creature. What then proceeded to shock him was the white wing that popped out of its back. It then flew towards the tiger with what appeared to be a ball of blue lightning in its hand.

However the tiger was to quick and swatted the creature away. It then started to stalk towards the blue creature almost about pounce. The small creature however turned and shoved the same same small ball at the tiger. The predator let out a pained cry and jumped back. It then began to snarl at the smaller animal. It then swiftly clawed the small creature which let out a scream of pain.

Aiming to end it quick it pounced however while it was in the air Naruto quickly intervened and punched the tiger away. The tiger jumped up off the floor and looked at the newcomer and began to growl. In reply Naruto exposed his fangs which he gained from being a dragon slayer and growled back. Sensing who the alpha was the tiger whimpered and ran away.

Naruto then turned to look at the navy blue creature to see if it was alright. He got a good look at the creature and saw it was some kind of cat with spiky hair on its head.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked the cat as he walked nearer slowly crying not to panic the small animal.

"I am fine." The small animal replied in a deadpan voice shocking Naruto to the core as he did not expect the creature to be able to talk. " I thank you for your help though."

"ermm Y-yeah its fine." Naruto replied unsure of himself as he thought he was imagining this. "S-so what happened?"

"Are you a Dobe?" The cat asked "The tiger was hungry so it attacked me."

"Oi i am not a dobe!" Naruto exclaimed at the Cats insult. "Anyway if you are fine i need to be going." Naruto said to the small feline as he began to walk away from the cat still shocked that it could talk. However as he walked away the small cat walked up next to barely reaching past his knee and walked along side him with his small arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I am coming with you." The cat replied.

"I can see that, but why are you?" Naruto asked the small beast.

"Because i want to Dobe and i owe you for saving my life that tiger would of ate me." The cat said his voice getting quieter as he said the last bit.

"Fine then... What is your name then? Mine is Naruto" Naruto replied curious about the cat.

"I do not have a name." The cat whispered back almost ashamed of himself.

"Well your a little warrior for fighting that tiger on your own so how about Sasuke?" Naruto offered the cat.

"Hmm I like it. It is a powerful name."

"Good then well then lets go back to my guild!" Naruto cheered.

* * *

**Back at Phantom Lord**

Naruto and his new friend had finally reached his guild hall.

"I like it it looks powerful!" Sasuke said as he nodded his approval of the guild hall. He liked the way it seemed almost royal as it was a castle. It mad it look powerful to all the people that would see it.

"That good because it is come one you can meet my friends and we can get you a guild mark." Naruto exlaimed as he ran inside the guild.

"Hnn ... Lets go then Dobe." Sasuke said as he walked towards the guild doors.

The insult caused Naruto to trip over his feet before he reached the doors.

"Stop Calling me that you stupid Emo cat." Naruto called out.

Once inside Naruto had said hi to a few of the other guild members as he walked towards the stairs to Jose's office so they could get Sasuke a guild mark. Naruto knocked on the office door when they arrived at it. The two waited until they were called in by the guild master who was currently sat at his desk.

"What can i do for you Naruto?" Jose asked curious as to why the dragon was slayer was at his office.

"I have a new member who wants to join the guild." Naruto said to Jose.

"Where is he then?" Jose replied wondering about who Naruto wanted to join the guild.

"I am here!" Sasuke shouted ou as he was insulted that the Master could not see him just because of his height. At the shout Jose looked over his desk and saw the small navy cat stood next to Naruto's leg with his arms crossed looking up at Jose with a clearly annoyed look.

"Wow you are certainly a surprise i suppose you can join our guild i mean it is not everyday a small talking cat joins a guild. You would make a great addition to the guild i believe." As he said this Jose got out of his seat and walked around his desk grabbing hold of his magical guild stamp along the way. " Where would you like your mark?"

"On the back of my neck." Sasuke stiffly said.

Complying with he cats wishes Jose stamped the small cat on the neck.

"Thank you Master Jose" Naruto said with appreciation thankful that the master let his friend had been allowed to join the guild. "Come on Sasuke you can come meet Gajeel and Juvia."

"They better be not Dobes like you." The cat deadpanned causing Naruto to face fault as the cat walked out ahead of him.

"Stop it you teme!" Naruto screamed and ran out after the cat. The scene caused Jose o chuckle. It was small things like this that made him laugh. However soon he would need to change this if he wanted the most powerful guild in all of fiore.

Downstairs Naruto was introducing Sasuke to his two closest friends.

"This is Sasuke he is my new partner. Sasuke this is Gajeel and Juvia." Naruto introduced as he indicated between his two friends. "Gajeel is normally part of my team, however Juvia is part of another because of her magic." Naruto explained.

"They do not seem bad. However i do not understand why they are friends with a dobe." Sasuke deapanned causing the other two to laugh at their friend.

"You Teme!" Naruto screamed at the cat.

"Why are you friends with him then?" Gajeel asked the cat.

"I am not his friend I just owe him for saving my life." Sasuke said in monotone.

"I am going to kill you!" Naruto screamed. " You little emo!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter so make sure you review and give me your feedback. It really helps me improve also send in your suggestions for me as well they are also a great help. so until next time !**


End file.
